You Are Here
by V-San
Summary: PGSM based after Acts 33/34: Rei/Ami - What began as a friendship developed over time into something that neither girl quite knows how to express: Love.


_You Are Here_

At first, it was only intended as a one off occurrence, something meant to cheer up the two girls as they struggled with their respective parents. But sometimes if the cold emptiness of her home became too much to bear for Ami, or the memories of her mother weighed too heavily on Rei's mind, they'd pack a bag and head over to the Crown and down into the Secret Base. Neither ever had to call the other, but soon after one had arrived, the other would too.

Sometimes, it was just like their first party. They'd play fight with pillows, dress up in silly costumes and outfits, gorge themselves silly on the various sweets throughout the room (which they always regretted later, when the nausea set in and they swore they'd never touch chocolate again in their lives) and occasionally Ami would sing at the karaoke machine. Rei would never join in the singing, but she had fun in her own way just watching Ami.

Other times, the atmosphere was quiet and still, but never awkward. They would both just sit on the couch and enjoy the silence and each other's company. When they did talk, they talked about whatever was on their minds. Sometimes it would be something amusing they'd seen that day, or about something they'd bought while shopping. Other times they talked about things that were on their minds that they couldn't seem to share with anyone else. Ami told Rei about her own father and her mixed feelings towards his departure when she was younger, Rei shared her growing anxieties about life after high school.

Slowly, they began to understand just a little bit more each other.

Rei had once thought about inviting Usagi or Makoto to join in with them, but had quickly dismissed the idea. Ami never said anything, but secretly agreed. Somehow, inviting one of the others despite the close bond between all of them wouldn't feel right.

After a while, they'd turned the meetings at the Crown into a weekly occurrence, choosing a night when Ami's mother was too busy at the hospital to come home, or when Rei's duties at the temple had finished and she had evenings to spare.

Ami had confided in Rei one evening that she was glad the other girl had decided to keep spending time with her, because she'd been worried at first-when Rei had joined with her and Usagi all those months ago-that Rei hadn't liked her much even though they were on the same team, because Ami was shy and not used to having friends. Rei had blushed at the remark and told her not to be silly, before confessing that she'd been afraid that Ami and the others would get tired with her stand-offish attitude and leave her alone again just like she'd feared all along.

They'd both laughed then, realizing that they were both unused to having close friends in their own way. This made them appreciate the bond that was slowly developing between them that much more.

The ever-growing trust between them was soon extended to their battles as Sailor Senshi, both Mars and Mercury became a devastating force against any Youma that dared to face them. Mars's awesome firepower was skilfully directed into any opponent's weak point by Mercury's tactical prowess and pinpoint accuracy with nary a word between either one of them. Each felt the subtle shifting of thoughts and feelings within the other girl as if they were her own.

It was that very same emotional bond that had developed between them that made Rei decide to question Ami about something that had been bothering her for a little while now. She'd been aware of Ami's growing affection towards her and of her own towards Ami in turn. She'd written it off at first as a close bond between two friends and had tried to think nothing more about it, but soon enough she'd began to have unfamiliar thoughts and feelings for the other girl. A longing ache in her heart when they were apart from each other, glowing feelings of warm contentment when their hands made contact and a growing desire to capture the lips that made Ami's smile so sweet with her own and…

Shaking her head violently, Rei realized she'd become lost in her own thoughts again as she pushed open the door to the Secret Base and made her way downstairs.

She sighed heavily as she sat herself on her chair by the meeting table. She'd been having odd thoughts about Ami for longer than she cared to admit and it was, quite frankly, terrifying for her. She wasn't dense, she knew what it meant to be in love and with each passing day, it seemed as if she was falling in love more and more with her shy friend. The problem was that even though she'd made friends, become more relaxed around people and even made steps towards repairing the relationship with her father, there was still a tight, iron corner of her mind that insisted, no _demanded,_ that she stop being foolish, because even if she did feel something for Ami, the other girl would leave her just like everyone else.

"Ah, Rei-chan?"

Turning in surprise, Rei saw that the very object of her thoughts had also entered and was making her way downstairs towards where she sat. Nodding her head in a silent greeting she watched as the other girl came to stand next to her, a quizzical look on her face.

"Say, why is it that you always sit here at the table first, rather than the couch?"

"Just habit I suppose." Rei replied before letting Ami take her hand and pull her over to sit on the couch with her.

"Rei-chan, are you alright?"

Surprised by the sudden question, Rei glanced sideways at Ami, puzzlement on her features.

Ami ducked her head slightly, averting her eyes from Rei's but continuing on regardless.

"It's just that you've seemed quiet lately, more so than usual, as if you're upset about something. I- I wanted to make sure it's nothing I've done to offend you since we've been spending so much time together."

Smiling slightly, Rei marvelled at how close and yet so far off the mark Ami was.

"Don't worry Ami-chan; it's nothing you've done. I just have a lot on my mind at the moment."

Hearing this, Ami brightened visibly, smiling shyly as she clasped her hands in her lap.

"Well…if there's anything I can do to help, don't hesitate to ask Rei-chan. We're friends after all."

There was a restless silence between them after that. Each felt like they should say more to the other, yet both hesitated.

Finally though, Rei found herself tiring of the heavy quiet that had settled upon them both. Letting out a shaky breath, she turned sharply to her left and caught Ami's quick glance in her own direction with her own gaze.

"Actually Ami-chan…there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about…"

As she spoke, she noticed that Ami started to fidget under her stare, but she carried on regardless, barely heeding the cries in her own mind telling her desperately to stop.

"Ever since that first night we spent here, I've really enjoyed spending my time with you Ami-chan, so much so that it feels odd when we're apart," turning her stare to her own trembling hands, she hesitated for only a second more before carrying on, "And I've noticed…I mean, I've realized that how I feel when I'm around you Ami-chan is-"

Before she could continue though, she was halted by Ami's hands grabbing her own. Looking up, she was dismayed to see tears brimming in Ami's eyes.

The sight sent a wave of pain and despair through her chest. Thinking that she had disgusted her friend by what she had been about to reveal, Rei made to pull herself away, stopping only when Ami began to speak.

"I'm sorry Rei-chan, I'm so sorry," she gasped out, the tears beginning to fall bitterly down her cheeks, "I didn't mean to make you- I mean I knew we were starting to sense each other's feelings, but I never meant to confuse you like that. I've gotten my feelings mixed up with yours. I've been trying to stop it Rei-chan, trying so hard not to feel so strongly for you, but I can't stop it- I just- I _can't_…"

As Ami began to break down before her, Rei did the only thing she could think of and grabbed onto the other girl's arms. Ignoring her soft gasp at the contact, Rei pulled so that Ami was crying into her shoulder. She began to rock slowly, making soft shushing noises as she felt the tides of emotion Ami had obviously tried to hold back wash over her. Unused to providing such comfort, yet marvelling at how natural it felt to hold Ami like this, she simply held on until Ami's sobs began to slow.

Leaning downwards, she whispered softly into Ami's ear, "there's nothing to be sorry for Ami-chan. I think…no, I know that what I'm feeling isn't false. You've not tricked me, or forced me into feeling what I'm feeling."

As Ami looked up and their eyes met-one set holding disbelief, the other holding determination-Rei began to wipe the tears from her face almost absently.

"Ami-chan…I love you."

"Rei-chan, d-do you really mean it?" Ami asked her in a hushed whisper, as if asking aloud would make it not so. At Rei's nod, her eyes began to brim once more, yet both knew it was no longer from sadness as a smile adorned her face to accompany the tears.

"Is-is this where we kiss?" Ami asked after a moment, uncertain. Rei frowned in confusion at the question, having about as much experience with romance as Ami did. Neither girl really knew.

"For now…what about this?" Rei said, turning the other girl around so she was leaning back into her. Wrapping her arms about Ami's waist, Rei placed a gentle kiss on her cheek which made the water Senshi giggle in delight.

"This, we can really do this can't we?" Ami said, holding onto the arms that now encircled her, "We can be in love and we can make us work, can't we?"

Rei said nothing, merely tightening her grip on the girl in her arms. She didn't know whether or not they could really do as Ami hoped, but she was more than willing to try.

~oOOo~

_AN. Yeah, so I know that Rei/Minako is pretty much _the_ big pairing after Usagi/Mamoru, but well, I saw Acts 33 and 34 and couldn't stop seeing Rei/Ami for days, this fic being the result_. _This also marks my first foray into Sailor Moon fanfiction, so I'm hoping everyone's characterized properly. I'm going to consider doing a few more Rei/Ami based stories set after this one, so if you do review, let me know if you'd like to see more^^_

_Hope you liked it~  
_


End file.
